


Release

by exklusiv



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian is a nerd, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exklusiv/pseuds/exklusiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nils Lavellan has his quirks. It's only natural that Dorian wants to do a little more research about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

He would never say. There was no context to bring it up in, either. It wasn’t exactly proper conversation for wandering around the countryside on their missions (no matter how Iron Bull might have disagreed) and he had no honest idea how he’d react to it. And he couldn’t exactly discuss it with other people, despite how much he’d love to make Cullen blush with embarrassment over their chess games. So, bereft of all options, Dorian simply had to privately muse about how much he adored how Nils came to climax.

Their first coupling had been all fervor and heat, both of them wound tight with desire that had been pent up for far too long; the spring of release was quick and biting as their energy released and they faded into an afterglow. Relief and looming worry (on Dorian’s part) had been the only afterthought. But when it happened again, when Nils slyly pulled Dorian away from his bookshelves and up to his quarters, Dorian noticed. It had been endearing, an interesting occurrence, but he’d had no way of knowing if that was how it happened for him all the time.

When Dorian noticed it for a second time, he was beginning to think that the way Nils would let his orgasm go was a common occurrence. He was waiting to see it after that, and was not disappointed to find Nils had done it again. Dorian could come to no other conclusion except that Nils Lavellan more or less threw his whole body into it.

It always started the same way. Nils would be an active participant in bed, oftentimes initiating, oftentimes in the middle of the day. He would move and touch and direct Dorian, bossing the Tevinter mage about without any qualms (such demands from someone who looked at Dorian as demurely as Nils did was always a surprise). But as their time in bed drew out longer, and the pleasure crept up higher, Nils would change. His hands would go from clutching at Dorian’s shoulders to spread eagle on the bed, his back flat on the mattress. His directions would be replaced with panting breaths and moans, answering in as few syllables as possible if Dorian spoke to him. The more pleasure Nils received, the more boneless his body became.

When it all came to a head, however, his loose demeanor would suddenly shift and his entire body would tense up. Every time Dorian was with Nils, he looked for it, and always found it; when Nils was in the throes of orgasm, every muscle in his body would go rigid, flexing as his body tried to deal with the sensation. Then, after a few moments of blinding intensity, Nils would become boneless again, collapsing onto the bed and panting like he’d been running, his body shaking with the aftershocks.

It amused Dorian to absolutely no end that Nils had no other modes of orgasm. He wondered idly if Nils was the same way when masturbating, if he would suddenly go all rigid and then boneless like he’d had the life sapped out of him. Nils orgasmed with his entire body, and it would leave with all the strength and sense Nils had in him. More than once, he’d been breathing heavily after it had happened and had looked around blearily, like he was unsure where he was or what was happening. If Nils reached his orgasm before Dorian did (which happened often), Dorian would still and wait until Nils had regained his bearings before thrusting happily until he found his own.

Dorian had never let on that he noticed this about Nils did this; he wasn’t sure if it would embarrass the Dalish elf or not. Beyond that possibility, Dorian had no way to breach the subject. It wasn’t as if he could simply say, “Hello, amatus. Tell me, are you aware that your orgasms render you nearly unconscious?”

But Dorian was curious to his bones and he needed to know if it was something of which Nils was aware. So, one evening, after a bath had made Nils pliant and relaxed and smelling like something that could have been related to a tree—pine perhaps, or maybe cedar? He could never tell—Dorian pulled Nils into bed and began ravishing him. Nils had initial suspicions about the fact that Dorian was doing nothing to pleasure himself, but one little flick of electricity to a sensitive area silenced all his inquiries.

On the sheets of the ridiculous Orlesian bed that Vivienne had told Nils to purchase (a demand that Dorian was incredibly pleased Nils had listened to, so comfortable as the bed was) Dorian pulled Nils’ strings until the Dalish unraveled. The spells of eroticism Dorian had learned over the years, the ways Nils responded to touch Dorian had learned being in his bed, everything came together with filthy words muttered from a devious mouth into an overly sensitive ear.

“Are you close, amatus?” Dorian asked, smirking with a hand on Nils’ cock as Nils, eyebrows furrowed, panted as he sat up on his elbows.

“I…yes,” Nils managed to choke out between breaths.

“How close?”

“D-dorian…”

The moment was upon them. Dorian pressed a kiss to Nils’ ear. “Let go, amatus.”

Nils gasped, a raspy, painful noise, and went rigid, his back curving as he grit his teeth. Dorian pulled the orgasm out of him as Nils shook, holding his breath as he came. Dorian slowed and stilled his movements as Nils nearly vibrated, waiting. After a beat, Nils fell backwards, splaying flat on the bed as his body twitched with the leftover feelings, his chest heaving with his labored breathing.

Dorian smiled and ran a hand down Nils’ torso, fingertips tracing over the lean lines of muscle. Nils was an elf, and was so skinny Dorian was sure he could circle his waist with his hands if he tried hard enough, but months of working to end Corypheus, running around Thedas, battling Red Templars and Venatori, among other things, had cut the small amount of excess the Dalish elf had and chiseled into him a respectable musculature. The elf would never be broad like Dorian was, but that was a matter of genetics. Dorian appreciated him either way.

After a minute or so, Nils finally came back to reality, blearily opening his green eyes and looking around like he was confused about how he’d gotten into his bed. Ready with a washcloth and a smirk, Dorian began cleaning him up.

“Adequate, I assume?”

Nils looked at Dorian, then began chuckling. “Oh, you are such an ass.”

“Not an ass. I’m a researcher.”

“A researcher?” Nils sat up on his elbows. “What are you researching?”

“Oh, I could be researching many things,” Dorian said nonchalantly, tossing the washcloth onto Nils’ pile of laundry. “The effects of electricity magic on elves, the different things that stimulate you.”

“But none of those is the right answer.”

“Oh, not by a long shot. What I was researching was my hypothesis about you.”

Nils raised an eyebrow. “About me?”

“Indeed! And I’m happy to say my results are mostly conclusive. I need only to ask the follow up questions.” Dorian knelt over Nils, kissing his forehead. “Every time we have sex, you go nearly catatonic when you orgasm. Is that the norm for you?”

Dorian’s question was met with silence. Then, Nils’ face went bright red. As he covered his face with his hands, Dorian laughed and moved to the side, laying next to Nils. “Come now, amatus, it’s not that embarrassing, is it?”

“I can’t believe you noticed it enough for it to become an experiment!”

“Aha! So this does happen all the time. Any particular reason why?”

“I don’t know,” Nils mumbled from behind his hands. “It’s just the way I respond to it. I don’t know. Creators, I can’t believe you noticed.”

“Of course I noticed, it’s what I do.” Dorian laughed again when Nils, still embarrassed, rolled so his back was facing Dorian. “Oh, don’t be like that!”

Nils whined when Dorian grabbed him by the waist and pulled him against his chest. Dorian pressed a kiss onto Nils’ shoulder. “I like when you’re like that. It’s an ego boost.”

“Well, I’m glad your ego feels good about it. Mine is dying.”

“It’s not only with me that it happens, is it?”

Nils snorted. Dorian chuckled. “Oh, that was positively frozen! So it is just something that you do. Fascinating.”

“Past lovers used to think I was dying. Almost hit my head once.”

Dorian gawked. “I have to hear this story.”

“There’s not a whole lot to tell,” Nils said with a shrug. “It was with one of the hunters from a different clan. We crossed paths on the road and decided to spend time together. The clans, that is. I was nineteen, had my vallaslin a year. He was absolutely charming, skin the color of the earth after it rains, eyes to match. I had managed to get on top and, well… I nearly blacked out and fell over.”

Dorian was pleased when Nils joined in as he laughed; he’d have felt like a horrible person otherwise. “How did you manage to not hit your head?”

“He caught me, of course, and righted me until I came back. You can’t be a Dalish hunter without quick reflexes. Elgar’nan, I can’t believe I just told you that,” Nils said, shaking his head.

“I’m glad you told me.”

“Soon, you have to tell me one of your embarrassing sexual exploits. It’s only fair. Unless all that Tevinter sneaking means nothing embarrassing has ever happened.”

Dorian snorted. “Oh, it’s a recipe for embarrassing scenes. I have plenty to share.”

“Fair is fair, so you should share them with me,” Nils said slyly, turning in Dorian’s arms and pushing the Tevinter until he was flat on his back. With green eyes glittering, Nils hitched a leg over Dorian’s waist and straddled him. “After.”

“You haven’t blacked out enough for one day?”

The elf grinned and grabbed Dorian’s wrists, pinning them above his head. “Not even hardly.”

Nils bent his head down and pressed a scorching kiss onto Dorian’s mouth. The spark of electricity tingled on Dorian’s wrists. He smiled.

Fair was fair.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a Japanese porn star I'm rather fond of (he has a cute face) and he inspired this because he literally comes with his entire body. What Nils talks about, almost hitting his head? The same thing happened to this poor bab.  
> I was rewatching one of his scenes and this popped into my head; also, Dorian is absolutely the biggest fucking nerd and would make a science experiment out of it.  
> I keep forgetting to write that Nils has lovely expressive elf ears. The next fic, I promise.


End file.
